The contractor, Data Coordinating Center, shall aid in maintaining the Cancer Genetics Network (CGN) enrollee database and research support for use thereof in a high-quality, timely, and cost efficient manner. T Data Coordinating Center shall subcontract with fifteen approved CGN Centers or Other Sub-contracting (OSC's.